


Hello There

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jack Harkness trying to flirt with you by introducing himself, but 10 gets upset at him because he is already in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There

Jack came into the Tardis like he owned it. He was looking for the Doctor. He saw you sitting there leaning over looking down at the Doctor trying to help him with whatever he was doing to his ship.

 

“Thanks Y/N.” The doctor said smiling at you.

 

“You’re welcome Doctor.” You said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear flushing a little bit.

 

Jack smiled. Another girl that he could say hello to. “Well hello there.”

 

You looked up and your face went red.

 

The Doctor closed his eyes in anger. Jack flirting again. “Now’s not the time Jack.” He called out from where he was.

 

Jack groaned. “I am only saying hello.”

 

“And you are going to scare my companion away.”

 

“Doctor… it’s fine… he’s just saying hello.”

 

“He’s flirting with you Y/N.”

 

Your face went red. “I’m.. I uh.. I’m going to my room.” You said darting out of there. You couldn’t take people flirting with you. It made you feel awkward. Very awkward.

 

“Awe come on Doctor. I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

 

The Doctor came out from where he was. “Just saying hello doesn’t mean anything Jack.”

 

“Are you seeing her or something?”

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point.”

 

 


End file.
